Quest:A Haunting in Durnsig
General Information A classical quest that allows you to get a powerful item pretty early into the game. The mechanics have changed a lot through the years, see the historical note at bottom for details. This quest unlocks . Tips * This quest is quite long (unless you have a quickstone). Don't come in a hurry. * The more SP you have, the less times you'll have to retreat to rest. * Having Restoration at a good level will be very useful for the final fight. * Make sure your MR will turn all fights into 3+, since most enemies have considerable amounts of SP. MR 63 will suffice. Walkthrough Follow the story until you get to the dungeon. The dungeon is a simple, winding path with fights at set places. You can see the battle difficulties below the map. Several battles will open extra corridors to allow faster access to the rest spot at the start of the maze. All enemies are 3+ at MR 63. At the end you will find the This encounter inspired the much later multiplayer battle at Wurmwrit's Farm . You will need to make a to avoid Pumpkin Beast's fire breath. You lose approximately 37-43 SP if you fail, so make sure you heal afterwards. Map and text directions Note: The MR and SP of Pumpkin Warriors are variable. All Pumpkin Warriors encountered will be +3 at the MR shown. ;Text directions * You can return to the entrance to rest at any time. * The directions will be indicated as N E W S = North East West or South * Directions start from the entrance * The notation N means you open a passageway leading north towards entry/exit. You don't need to follow it, just know it has opened. * Locations for the encounters are fixed, enemies are shown in parentheses, like (vine). * First row: S - E,E,E (vine) - E,E,E (vine) - E,E,E,E (vine) - E,E,E (vine) - E * From there S,S to 2nd row * 2nd row: W (pumpkin) - W,W,W,W (vine) N- W,W,W,W (vine) N - W,W,W (vine) * S,S to 3rd row * E (2 pumpkin) - E,E,E (vine) N - E (vine) N -E,E,E (vine) N - E,E (vine) N - E * S,S (pumpkin) - W,S,S,E,S (pumpkin) S * E,S (vines) S,S * W (vines) - W(vines) W (vines) - N,N,N (pumpkin) E - W (2 pumpkin) * N,N,N (vines) N * W,W,W (all these are vines and route N) * S,S (2 pumpkin) - S (pumpkin) * W,S,S,S (vines) - E (vines) - E (vines) - E (vines) * N,N (vines) - N (pumpkin) E * W,N,N,N - W,W,W - N,N,N,N (massive vine) route N,N,E,N,N,N to exit * Walk E to Pumpkin Beast and final reward * From there, with item you want, go W,N,N,E,N,N,N exit Rewards * On your FIRST attempt, if you use Fortification/Elementalism 40+ vs the Pumpkin Beast's breath, you get 4 XP. You don't receive it again even if you retry after you quit without saving, etc. This is a minor bug created when the GM changed the scenario to address an abusable bug. * Around 345-350 combat experience for fights with the tangled vines and pumpkin warriors * 65-66 experience for the combat with the massive Pumpkin Beast. * 512 general experience for completion * A special item drop Items Available You can choose one of the following after defeating the massive pumpkin beast. ;What is the best item available? It's a matter of opinion and playing style. Your availability of Adventurer Tokens (and if you plan to donate to get more) also plays an important role. All in all, it's never an easy decision. * Weapons: For most people the best items used to be the or , but with the addition of the Iakor's Weapons/Shimmering Silver Weapons to the game they are no longer considered optimal. * Armour - MR/SP Balance: (+3 MR, +16 SP) or (+5 MR, +10 SP) are generally accepted as the best options in terms of MR/SP balance. However, you should check comparable pieces at Tallys: ** Breastplates: (64 AT, +2 MR, +13 SP), (76 AT, +2 MR, +15 SP), (112 AT, +2 MR, +17 SP). The main advantage of the breastplate is also MR, but the cost of comparable Tallys pieces is reasonably affordable with in-game AT. On the other hand, there are fewer interesting pieces of Torso armour in the game, while there are several very useful headgear pieces you might want to swap the helm to. ** Helms: (108 AT, +1 MR, +17 SP) and (136 AT, +4 MR, +17 SP). The main advantage of the helm is its relatively high MR value. Its comparable Tallys counterparts are also more expensive than the breastplate's. However, it will lack on SP on higher levels and as mentioned, there are other "free" headgear pieces you may want to swap the helm to. ** You should also consider whether you have plans to donate for AT. If you're going to, having more AT available for item upgrades will (relatively) diminish the value of these items. * Extra AT: Since better items are available in Tallys shelves, you may consider getting for an AT boost. If you plan to donate, this option becomes stronger too. * Unique power: The , and all share a unique Dodge ability (Item Power) that you might want to consider. ** These are the only items in the game to display this ability (outside of the starting equipment of a Pre-Generated character) ** The Dodge power activates fairly often and it's very useful, especially on very hard battles. ** Since there are other options allowing you to increase further your MR/SP/NvR for these slots (feet, ring) using one of these items for its power will reduce your maximum potential for these stats. ---- Historical Note All of the reward items were originally available from the limited-time event, and later Hunt for the Phantom Assassin special event, back in time when they were a special part of Exploring the realms at random (September 2006). They were available for a couple of months. During that time, several players managed, though extensive grinding, to get more than one. See Explore the realms at random's historical section for details. A Haunting in Durnsig was released in November 11th 2006 as a means to allow all players a chance to get one of these items. Initially, the final reward was randomly selected when you defeated the passive pumpkin beast, and you received it in its unidentified form. There used to be a spot at the entrance to the maze, so players could save at the spot after clearing the dungeon and replay the final encounter until they got the reward they wanted. For a long time the final item reward was 'locked' in a 90-minute cycle. The reward item was randomly chosen every 90 minutes and the same item would be dropped by the Pumpkin Beast within those 90 minutes. When the cycle ended, it was even possible that the same item would get chosen again, locking that item for an additional 90 minutes. If you wanted to get the best items, you often had to be VERY patient as it could take days for the desired item to come up. This was changed at an unknown date around the first half of 2010. The SAFE spot was last confirmed to be there on February 28, 2012; it was gone by March 24, 2012. On March 25, 2012 the GM updated the quest to allow players to select their reward. He also removed these weapons from the list since they are inferior to the Exalted Diamond Longsword: , , ---- Category:High-end items quests